


Parents in the Making

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [26]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: (sort of) unplanned pregnancy, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, pregnancy discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A request from tumblr: 'we're going to be parents!' for Nodrian
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: Future Family Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Parents in the Making

Nova Artino was a stubborn person. She would freely admit that. She was the kind of person who refused to let her boyfriend open jars for her, never gave up during an arm wrestle, and most importantly-

Never admitted she was sick. Even when she _obviously_ was. 

Which meant that when Adrian found his girlfriend hurling her guts up over the side of a building after a chase, she immediately insisted she was completely fine, thank you very much. 

She stood up, and promptly vomited onto the concrete roof again.

“Nova, you are clearly not fine.” Adrian said with a sigh. “Let’s round up the team and head back to HQ, and then we can get you to a healer.”

“I don’t need a healer.” Nova snapped. “I’m fine.”

“You are standing in front of a pile of your own vomit.” Adrian deadpanned.

“Okay, fine, maybe I have a stomach bug, but it’s not that bad.” She insisted. She did, however, take Adrian’s hand when he offered it to her and helped her down the building.

“What took you two so long?” Oscar asked as they made it back to the street. “We’ve gotta get this fellow back to HQ.” He nodded at the man Ruby was currently supervising, a weedy guy with brown hair and yellowed teeth. They’d caught him selling drugs, and Adrian found himself feeling more pity for the guy than rage. They’d take him back to HQ and help him get the therapy he needed.

The walk back to HQ was silent, the only sound being Nova’s slightly labored breathing. Adrian’s worry spiked; they’d hardly done any running, and yet she was vomiting and struggling to breathe. 

After taking care of the poor bloke, the team made their way back to the lounge, where Nova collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

“Are you alright?” Ruby asked. Nova started to nod, but after noticing Adrian’s stare, she shook her head.

“Not really. But it’s nothing. Just a stomach bug, I think.”

“Gross, I don’t want your germs.” Oscar said with a grin. “If you’re throwing up, shouldn’t you be at home with like, I dunno, chicken noodle soup or something?”

Nova’s eyes widened, and Adrian moved towards her. She slapped a hand over her mouth and stood, a slight gagging noise coming from the back of her throat. And then she ran to the bathroom, looking more frantic than he’d ever seen her.

“My jokes aren’t _that_ bad, right?” Oscar asked jokingly, trying to diffuse the sudden tension.

“I’m gonna go check on her.” Ruby said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. Adrian’s gaze followed her, and he started jogging his leg anxiously.

“Relax.” Danna said, sitting on the arm of the couch. “It’s not like nobody’s ever been sick before.”

“I know.” Adrian said reluctantly. “But this just feels… different from all the other times she’s been sick.”

“She seems pretty regular to me.” Oscar added with a shrug. “But then again, I don’t share an apartment with her.”

“Remember when she was sick with the flu last month?” Adrian asked his teammates. “She had it bad, and yet she powered through and didn’t let us help her at all. She actually listened to me this time and said she’ll see a healer.”

Danna nodded thoughtfully, but Adrian had a feeling she was tuning him out at this point. He was going to say something more to Oscar, but then the bathroom door opened and Nova walked out, Ruby’s hand on her shoulder.

Nova looked noticably paler than when she’d gone in. And Ruby had an odd look about her as well, as if she was debating speaking or not.

“I think we need to go see one of the healers.” Nova said quietly.

“Yeah, let’s do that, and we can get you back to feeling better.” Nova bit her lip, but said nothing. Adrian stood and took her hand, Ruby going back to sit by her husband.

As they walked to the healer’s area in HQ, Adrian tried, unsuccessfully, to pry what was bothering his girlfriend out of her. But she gave basic answers, and said little else. She had the look that Adrian had come to call her ‘thinking face’.

They got to the healer’s, which was thankfully empty. After all, they had the early shift, and it was only eight in the morning. The healer let them in with a smile.

“Hello, mister Everhart and miss Artino. What can I do for you today?” He asked.

“I think I’ve got a stomach bug.” Nova said. “I’ve been throwing up all morning, and the last few days I’ve been nauseous and exhausted.”

“Hm, let me have a look.” The man said. “Nausea, exhaustion- might be the flu.”

“I just had the flu last month, though.” Nova groaned. “Don’t tell me I’ve got it again.”

“You might.” He said diplomatically. “Can I have a look?”

Nova sat on one of the chairs and unzipped her uniform awkwardly. Adrian sat beside her, holding her hand in his as the healer placed his hands on Nova’s bare stomach.

“Hm… I don’t think this is the flu, miss Artino.” Nova let out a sigh of relief.

“What is it, then?” Adrian asked.

“I think you’re pregnant.”

Nova’s jaw dropped, and Adrian felt his own doing the same. 

“There’s no way.” Nova said softly, recovering quickly. “I’m on birth control.”

“No contraceptive is 100% effective. And didn’t you say you just had the flu? Antibiotics counteract birth control.”

“How can you be sure?” She said, pulling away from the healer and zipping her uniform back up.

“I can sense the heartbeat.” He said simply. After looking at both Nova and Adrian’s faces, the healer nodded at them and stepped out to give them space.

“Nova, star.” Adrian whispered.

“Are you happy?” Nova asked. “This wasn’t really what I had planned.”

“I know.” He said. He pulled Nova close and put their heads together. “I know.”

“I’m only 22, Adrian.” Nova said nervously. “You’re only 23. And we’re not married. Or even engaged. We live in a one bedroom apartment that doesn’t even have a shower. How can we possibly raise a baby?”

“I’m only happy if you’re happy.” Adrian insisted. “Whatever action you choose to take, Nova, I’ll be there for you.”

“I mean, it’s your baby, too.” She said. “Why are you so goddamn perfect?”

Nova put her hand to her stomach, as if she could already feel the tiny thing growing there. “I mean… Oscar and Ruby were younger than us when they had Jett. They were hardly even old enough to legally drink at their wedding.”

“True.” Adrian said. “What was Ruby saying to you? You looked upset.”

“She said I might be pregnant.” Nova admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t believe it was possible.”

“Why did she think that?”

“She said that she noticed how I got set off when Oscar mentioned a certain food. Said she was the same way when she was pregnant with Jett, that if Oscar even mentioned eggs she’d puke.”

“Oh.” He said awkwardly. 

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Nova finally relaxing into Adrian’s arms. 

“I think we could do it.” Adrian said after a minute of quiet. “You’d be an amazing mother, Nova.”

“You’re just saying that.” She sighed.

“I’m not. You’re the love of my life, and I would love to have kids with you, married or not. But if you’re not ready, then I’m not going to push you.”

“Again, how are you so perfect?” Nova groaned. “What did I do to deserve you?”

She leaned into him, closing her eyes. “I think I want to do it. Have this baby.”

“Are you sure?” Adrian asked.

Nova sat up, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him. “Yes. I’m sure.”

A knock sounded on the door, causing the two of them to jump. The healer stepped in, a small smile on his face.

“Will I be seeing the two of you again?” He asked kindly.

“Yeah.” Nova grinned, a sudden laughter bubbling up in her throat. “We’re going to be parents.”

“Then, congratulations miss Artino and mister Everhart. Have a wonderful day.”

Nova stood, color coming back to her face, and took Adrian’s hand. They walked out of the healer’s office hand in hand.

It would be a long time before Adrian’s dopey grin faded. 

He was going to be a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, @creampuffqueen!


End file.
